Controller of Destinies
by Madsluads
Summary: Korra and her friends meet Aang's rarely-known sister, Destiny. Destiny has strange powers. She controls all five elements and controls peoples lives. Destiny is my OC.


**A/N: Ok. I know my username is Portal3plz. I'm a huge portal fan and wrote a portal fanfic before this. However, one of my friends recently got me re-interested in AtLA and Legend of Korra. So I'm trying a Legend of Korra fanfic with an AtLA mix. Also, Legend of Korra and AtLA do not belong to me. Some of my info may be ****wrong and I added a few things.**

* * *

Korra reached towards Beifong. Her two thumbs rested in the same places Amon rested his, the center of her forehead and over her heart. Korra took a breath and focused. Her eyes glowed white, indicating she was in Avatar mode. Beifong felt nothing compared to when Amon took her bending. Five seconds and it was done. Korra, in her water tribe coat, backed up and allowed Beifong to stand. It still surprised Korra how easy it was for everyone to stand on ice. The circular raised part of the ice they stood on held Katarra's home. Surrounding them were eight ovalish rocks, four on each side. Beifong breathed, then entered her stance and lifted the rocks. Everyone smiled and applauded. Korra walked forward and stepped down towards Maku, one of her friends she made during her time in Republic City.

"It's truly amazing what Avatars can do." He whispered. Korra smiled brightly.

"Well, it's not like I learned by myself." Korra replied. The wind blew slightly harder and Korra looked up, puzzled. From the snow walked a tall figure. He had a bald head and a small beard. He wore traditional airbender robes and had a bright smile.

"I'm so glad you gave me credit." He said. A smile reached Tenzin's, Katarra's, and Korra's lips. Ikki was the one to react first.

"Grandpa!" Ikki ran forward and gave the man a big hug. Bumi looked up from talking with Iroh and spread the widest smile.

"Hello there dad." Iroh gave a slight nod and Bumi walked forward, giving his father a hug.

"Yes, hello there." Tenzin and Katarra walked forward. Seeing more and more people joining Ikki yelled,

"GROUP HUG!" Everyone laughed and walked forward giving Aang a hug. Iroh, Mako, Bolin, and Asami were hesitant. Korra looked up and motioned to them. They finally joined the hug.

"Mind if I butt in?" Everyone but Aang started and backed away. Standing just behind Aang was a strange woman. She was a bit shorter than Aang but seemed a bit older. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, wore Airbending robes, and had her glider stick strapped to her back. Her arrows were prominent. She walked forward and grabbed Aangs hand. She then took a deep, focusing breath and closed her eyes. The two started glowing brighter until the people had to look away. When the brightness died down, the two looked human.

"Who are you?" Korra asked. The woman obviously knew Korra was talking to her.

"My name's Destiny. I know. Strange name. All will be known soon. Oh. And I'm Aang's older sister."

* * *

After much convincing and explaining how I could control destinies, thus the name, everyone calmed down. Then Jinora asked a question I had been expecting.

"If you can bend all four elements, and each arrow represents an element, why do you have a green arrow? I thought the light blue was air, darker blue water, orange-red fire, and light brown earth?" she asked. I was impressed at how observant the ten-year-old was.

"You're right. The green arrow represents the fifth element that barely anyone remembers. The green arrow represents energy. People used to energybend instead of water, earth, air, or firebend. Also, before the question comes up, yes there can be more than one bender of all four elements. It has happened once before. In the same pairing. A brother and sister. The difference was that the brother controlled the destinies and the sister was the Avatar." I replied.

"That doesn't explain how you can bend all four, sorry, five elements." Korra added.

"You're right, it doesn't. You see, I was born in an Airbending tribe, but I was born an energybender." Another barrage of questions ensued. Energybenders were more rare than avatars. One is born every few thousand years because they usually live a few thousand years. I will probably live longest. I figured out how to become a spirit or become human at my will. I could also make another spirit human for an hour or so but that was harder. While I was answering a question, Mako noticed that Iroh didn't seem confused, surprised, or wary. He seemed happy. Mako walked over and stood by him casually.

"You know her, don't you?" he whispered. Iroh didn't seem too surprised.

"Am I that easy to read at the moment?" he asked.

"Yes. Usually you're so blank or hard to read. But know you're letting your emotions show." Iroh chuckled a bit and returned his attention to me. I just finished answering a question and Tenzin dispersed the group. Aang followed him, Bumi, Pema, Lin, and the kids to make up lost time. An idea then hit me.

"Lin!" I called out. She turned around and I motioned for her to come over by me. She obeyed and as she walked I whispered, "Toph, come say hi to your girl." As Lin appeared, the wind picked up again. I smiled and Lin turned to look where Aang came from. Out of the snow walked Toph. She was wearing her own police chief uniform and was already grumbling.

"It's hard to see with all this snow. The movements are confusing me. And my feet are going to freeze." Lin looked back at me with thanks in her eyes and ran towards her mother. Toph smiled and embraced her daughter, then turned to follow the first group so she could catch up.

"Do that with my grandpa." Iroh said, sneaking up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled.

"Nah. He's not dead." Iroh chuckled at that and nuzzled my neck. It was strange. The only other boy I loved was also a firebender, and it just so happened that person was Zuko, Iroh's grandfather.

* * *

It was so many years ago. Zuko was 12 and I was 11. I was still getting the hang of going from spirit to human and back. I had gotten myself stuck for around 80 years and finally made myself human. Right in front of Zuko. His instincts caused him to send a fire-blast towards me and mine made me deflect it. We each stayed in our stances and stared at each other. Azula then ran out calling "Zuzu! Oh, Zuzu!" so I used an extension of firebending and made myself invisible by bending the light around me. I saw Zuko release his stance and look towards where I was in confusion.

"Why were you in a stance Zuzu? No matter. Father wants us in his chamber. Now." Azula then skipped back inside the Royal Palace, leaving a stunned Zuko. After about another 10 seconds, he ran after his sister, afraid of his father's wrath. I stayed a bit longer and studied the area.

It seemed to be a small yard. Beautiful flowers dotted the grass or were bunched together in places. I noticed a few white jade flowers in each group probably as a weak security. Paved paths led from one side to the center, where a fountain stood. Each path was bordered by trees. I studied the area for a while longer, then decided it was time to leave.

When I tried to return to the spirit world though, I found I couldn't. Just my luck. I sat down and tried to meditate but was interrupted by pounding footsteps and grumbling.

"I can't believe Azula. I was not burning down the palace I was fighting off a spy, or whoever that was." Zuko walked to the fountain and dropped to the ground. "I can't believe Azula!" While screaming he sent another blast in my direction. I let out an unwanted yelp and jumped out of the way. Zuko's gaze changed from hatred to surprise.

"Is someone there?" he called out. He got up and walked towards my old spot. I decided I was probably making it worse for myself by continuing to hide so I returned the light around me to normal. Zuko stopped where he was and stared at me. I surveyed my self and noticed my robes were on fire. I quick whacked out the fire and stood up, making sure no other part of me was on fire.

"Sorry." he said after a few more minutes.

"It's fine. It didn't hurt me." Our eyes finally met and an awkward silence followed. He was actually cute. His dark brown hair was in a sort ponytail, and his eyes looked like a dark shade of orange fire. He was wearing his royal uniform, dark reds outlined by orange. He finally smiled and let an embarrassed laugh out. I looked away, blushing hard. He then broke the silence.

"H-hi. I-I'm Prince Zuko." he said, extending his hand..

"I'm Destiny." I replied, shaking it. His voice was a bit hoarse, probably brought on by early puberty. Giggles were heard from the hall leading out to by us.

"You should probably disappear." Zuko whispered. I nodded and became invisible just in time. From the hall came Azula, and two of her friends. I later learned their names were Mai and Ty Lee. Following them was Zuko's mom. After a few minutes of playing Azula asked her mother if Zuko could play with them. Zuko looked up in curiosity when he heard her ask that.

"I suppose." his mother replied. Zuko got up and went over to Azula's friends in confusion. Azula grabbed an apple and set it on Mai's head.

"Uh, Azula? What are you doing?" Mai asked. Zuko's mom, Ursa, went back into the palace a minute ago.

"Playing Mai. Zuzu," Zuko grumbled at that, "Ty Lee, stand over there." Azula said, pointing next to the closest tree to the fountain. Azula studied Mai for a minute then directed her next to the fountain.

"Perfect." she said. Azula backed up a few feet and entered her firebending stance. She focused on the apple for a few minutes then, with the speed of lightning, sent a small bast towards Mai. The apple started on fire and Mai stiffened with a whimper. Zuko stared for a second then ran forward and tackled Mai, sending them both into the fountain. Azula laughed out loud.

"C'mon Mai. I'll get you dried off." Azula said. I noticed Mai barely believed her, but she still followed. Ty Lee ran after them. Zuko sat in the fountain, again grumbling to himself. I made sure the coast was clear and became visible again. I ran towards Zuko and helped him out of the fountain. He started shaking so I hugged him and heated the parts of my body that were touching him.

"Th-th-thanks D-D-Dest-t-tiny." he said, shivering.

"You're welcome." I released when he stopped shivering. I saw a slight red on his face and a bit of disappointment in his eyes and I giggled. I heard footsteps coing and someone yelling, "Zuko? Zuko, are you allright?" A sigh escaped his lips. I planted a small kiss on his cheek and said "Bye." I finally became a spirit on the first try. As I was going back to Roku I heard him whisper "Bye, Destiny."

A few years passed until I saw him again. 3 to be exact. I was now 14 and Zuko was 15. He was two years into his banishment and was practicing his firebending on one of his ships dedicated to searching for my brother. The air was getting colder as he neared the south pole and southern water tribe. In the three years I was a spirit, I had perfected fire, earth, air (of course), and waterbending. I was still working on my energybending, but I could teleport short distances and speak to spirits. I had also matered the art of changing between human and spirit.

On this particular day, Roku told me it was time to meet someone from my past. I assumed he meant my parents, for I still hadn't met them, but that was soon taken out of consideration as he called Fang, his dragon. Fang took us south for many miles. That was when I saw the firenation ship. I knew what the firenation did and prepared to make the change and attack. Roku stopped me.

"Don't. The person you're going to meet is on that ship." I looked at Roku with surprise. _I'm going to meet a firebender? Who would I- oh._ With all my training I had almost completely forgotten about Zuko. I don't how I could have. Fang caught up with the ship and stayed at the same speed. I watched as Zuko practiced. Once he was tired and taking a break, I nodded to Roku and jumped down. I landed on the deck as a spirit and changed to human. Zuko bolted up and started blasting at me. I was able to control myself long enough to not blast back. Colorful fire would've freaked him out. Yep. I firebend the original way and I mastered it enough that it has different colors in it.

After a minute we waited and faced each other in our stances, the way we met. Looking at his face made me feel a fresh wave of pain and sympathy. A year after we first met his father banished him for speaking out during a battle meeting. During the Agni Kai where he could've fought for himself he instead fell to his knees and refused to fight his father. He instead begged for forgiveness. Ozai, feeling no mercy, burned his son. Now I'm facing that same boy.

A spark of recognition appeared in his eyes.

"Destiny?" he asked, not leaving his stance. I smiled and relaxed a little.

"Yes?" Zuko looked at me longer. He had a short-sleeve shirt on and light pants, and his hair was back in a ponytail. Instead of also having short hair on the rest of his head, the ponytail was his only hair. He finally let a small smile on his lips and released his stance. I smiled even brighter and released my own stance. We stood together on the side of the ship, leaning over the rail and talking. I found out he was hunting the Avatar (who I didn't reveal as my brother) and was fighting off his sister at the same time. I also found out she was the heir to the throne since he was banished. I told him about my mastery of the four elements, which he acted strangely at, and told him I controlled peoples destinies. I also told him I just found out the second part a few months ago and that I wasn't the Avatar. I still didn't reveal Aang was my brother. He then asked me a question I didn't expect.

"Will you help me with my firebending?" I looked up in startled surprise. Zuko looked over at me and I saw the sincerity in his eyes. I smiled.

"Sure." We each got into our stances, across from each other on the boat, and got ready to fight.

"You know what. This won't work. My robes are too long." Zuko stood up.

"So we're not gonna practice because of robes?" he asked.

"I didn't say that. Give me a minute." I then reached out through thoughts. _Roku?_

**_Yes?_**

_Is there a way I can change my robes without 'changing' my robes?_

**_Yes. Think about the type of robes you need and, if you focus enough, they will appear._**

_Thanks._ I thought about my firebending practice robes, took a breath, and focused. I thought about me wearing them, and felt the weight of my robes change. I looked down and saw my firebending robes.

"Allright, let's go." I said, getting into my stance. Zuko shook himself out of his stupor and got into his stance. We slowly started circling each other.

Zuko struck first. He sent out a blazing ring and a stream of fire-blasts. I protected myself from the ring and dodged the blasts. I sent out three of my own blasts and jumped to the side, dodging some of his own. I heard two jumps and one redirection. I looked up in time to see three blazing rings in succession heading towards me. I focused my energy and sent out a limited firestream, splitting the rings in half. Zuko and I circled each other yet again. Zuko studied my technique, as I did his. This time, I was the first to attack.

I created fire pinwheel and sent it towards Zuko. He dodge it and sent a firestream towards me. Just before it hit I made a miniature firewall that protected my body we stayed like that until Zuko ran out of steam. I took my chance and started sending fire-blast after fire-blast. Finally, one hit Zuko and hewent down. I stopped my barrage and walked over, extending my hand. Zuko smiled and took it.

"What's with the colors?" he asked. I froze. I had completely forgotten about them.

"Yes. I'm wondering how you produced that too. And the pinwheel. And the controlled stream." Zuko and I spun around. There, right in front of us, was Iroh. Zuko's uncle.

"Uncle! How much did you see?" Zuko asked.

"The whole mock battle." Zuko and I looked at each other. He saw my skill and colorful fire and Zuko's defeat. "You two get a few more minutes together. We're almost to the tribe." Iroh then turned and walked back into the ships under belly. The two of us walked towards the railing we had our first chat at.

"Do you agree with what I do?" Zuko asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. Not really." Zuko sighed.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I kill so much. There must be ways I can be forceful and merciful. But then I scold myself and tell myself that no one will listen to the Fire Lord's son and believe him." I looked over at Zuko. I had never known mistrust. I hugged him, wanting to comfort him but also wanting him to comfort me. He accepted the embrace and wrapped his own arms around me. I didn't want to leave this posistion. but the arrival was coming up fast. Zuko pulled away and looked into my eyes.

Suddenly, he pulled me towards him and kissed me. The kiss was nothing special, but it was still a kiss. He again pulled back and walked towards the steps that led to the underside without looking back. Roku came out of nowhere, next to the ship on Fang. When I looked at him I saw understanding in his eyes. I became a spirit, returning to my original robes, and jumped on Fang. We then flew towards the clouds.

That was the first and only time I kissed Zuko. When we met again, he and Mai had feelings for each other. I understood but was still a bit broken hearted. The third time we met since then, he aked how I felt. I told him I was sad about it but that I knew I would meet someone else. We sat in silence for a bit until he spoke.

"My grandson's free."

* * *

That was how Iroh and I met. Zuko set up a meeting for us and I had the same feeling I had when I met Zuko. With Iroh, I tried my best to remain in the physical world. Since I had mastered everything, it was easier than with Zuko. We had grown really close and protective of each other. Now here we stood, staring off into the snow, keeping the other warm. We were the first to see the messenger running at full speed. When he saw us, he started yelling.

"General Iroh! General Iroh!"


End file.
